Sam 'All Spark' Witwicky
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: Sequel to 'Myseries and strange ties' years after the Atuobots find Sam on Cybertron and learn he's the new All Spark, new complications arise. What will happen? How does the All Spark human live with the All spark creations so comfortably? Is it obvious?
1. Chapter 1

Uh, hi. Sorry it took so long to get this out, but for some reason the plot bunny is avoiding this particular story. But here it is now. Hope you like it. =.)

* * *

I looked around, it's been two years since Mission City and two years since I took Sam to see his parents. Not much has happened, and we are still yet to tell the humans of Sam's importance to our race. We had agreed it was best that the only reason to tell them is either when we leave Earth and we take the boy with us, or when features of his power showed.

Right now, he was in the med bay. I'm not sure how it happened, but he had injured his head. I only know it happened during the lunch he took to spend with some of the NEST members. Will said it was an accident, that he had slipped on a wet spot on the ground, next to a table. But that doesn't stop me from worrying.

"Bumblebee, relax. Ratchet's taking care of him." Arcee assured me. She, Chromia, and Jolt had arrived just before the first Decepticon attack. There has only been one so far, which was surprising. It was in Australia, and only Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Sideswipe had gone. Sideswipe landed during a get-together we had a Will Lennox's house. The humans had called it a party, but all that has happened was really some training called 'paint-ball wars' and talking.

"Right." I sighed, stopping my pacing. I stood still next to the med bay, Ratchet had kicked me out when I complained about the necessity to keep Sam unconscious. Evidently he had damaged his head severely. Without our technology, Ratchet said he would have amnesia.

"He's only been under for ten minutes, Ratchet should be finishing now." she said. "You could probably head off to the rec room. Relax."

"If you're so sure he'll be alright and that I could leave, then why are you still here?" I asked.

"Oh, uh. I'm making sure you don't knock down Ratchet's door or anything." she said. I rolled my optics. Everyone had taken to caring for the boy quickly. Though they knew I was his best friend and guardian, so they never attempted to take him from me.

The door opened and Ratchet came out with the boy. He was still out and I glanced at Ratchet questionably before motioning to take him.

"He's just asleep now. Everything's fine now." Ratchet assured me, handing the boy over. I made sure he would be comfortable before looking back up at the medic.

"Thank you. I'm going to have a word with the janitors." he shook his head as I turned to leave. It was strange. Sam never has accidents and when he does, the All Spark energy he generates, being the All Spark himself, heals him quickly. So Ratchet didn't have any trouble with the boy. He probably only had to do external jobs. That was one thing I was grateful about Sam being the All Spark.

The humans thought it was Ratchets work that made Sam heal quickly, since he is the only human treated by the Autobot medic. Over the last two years, Sam and I had grown to be close friends. We were together as often as Skids and Mudflap were.

I walked to our room and set him on the sofa on the platform with all the things for him. After I set the blanket over him, I decided to set out in the rec room. I knew Ironhide was training today with Sideswipe, and Arcee had headed to the rec room after I left. I figured the twins would be there too.

""Hey, it's Bees." Skids waved from his spot.

"Where's the boy?" Mudflap asked. I sat next to Arcee, who was playing some human video game adapted for our size.

"Asleep. He's still out from lunch." I said.

"That was an hour ago." Arcee said, unsurprised since she was with me outside Ratchets office.

"Isn't he supposed to heal, like, mega fast or somethin?" Skids asked.

"Yeah." I glanced toward the door. I waited patiently until I picked up on his heart picking up before he woke up. I stood and tossed the large controller Ironhide made so Autobots play the game the humans called 'Playstation 3'. They ignored me as I made my way back over to the our room.

He hadn't gotten up yet when I entered, so I waited patiently. He sat up and stretched.

"Hey Bee. How long was I out?" he asked. I took a step forward and held out a hand. Ratchet had commed to tell me when he wakes up, he needed to eat.

"About two hours." I responded. He nodded and stood up, moving to climb onto my hand. I set him on my shoulder and started back out to the rec room and beyond.

"Primus, I am not going to eat in the mess hall with that big a tray again." he groaned.

"How about making sure you don't step where the floor is wet?" I suggested.

"That too." I smiled and he yawned. "I'm more tired than usual." he noted. It was true. He didn't need to sleep as long as other humans, and he was just as tired as any other human. But when he slept about nine hours, the average of the rest of humans on the base, he was wide awake the whole day. There wouldn't be a chance he would fall asleep in some math class. I've learned these are the most popular resting times for most teenagers.

"where are we going?" he asked.

"You need to eat. One, that's probably why you're tired. Two, you never got to eat lunch."

"Oh." he said quietly. I turned my head slightly to look at him. He was staring into space with blank eyes. I waited a minute then got a bit worried.

"Sam?" he didn't respond. "Sam, anyone home?" he snapped out of it and looked surprised.

"What?"

"Are you ok? Do I need to take you back to Ratchet?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine." he said, seeming to have something on his mind.

"If you're sure." I said hesitantly before coming to a stop outside the door leading from one of our halls to the human cafeteria. I set him down and he opened the door. "Try to avoid contact with your head and tables this time." I said humorously, but I was serious.

"Yeah. Passing out isn't exactly fun ya' know." he rolled his eyes before walking through and closing the door. I stayed there, staring at the small door for a minute before heading back. I knew it was probably nothing, but I couldn't help but to worry about that blank look. Maybe it was paranoia about him being the All Spark, I keep thinking something is bound to happen with all that power, knowledge, and ability in his small human form, but I had to remind myself he didn't contain the All Spark. He _was_ the All Spark.

I went back to our room this time. I couldn't help but get the feeling something was going to happen. Surely the Decepticons would go after Sam. Did they know he was still with us? Surely they recognized him in Mission City, but they haven't tried to get him yet, which I'm surprised.

I knew they knew he was the All Spark. Why else would they have him all the way on Cybertron?

I sighed at the memory. Back when we first found him. He had already known about us, but his experience with the Decepticons lead him to believe not everything he learned from the All Spark history, which was in his memory now, was true. He had last hope that we, the Autobots, even existed and believed we were all Decepticons. He feared us all, and when I found him, Optimus had put me in charge of him. To be his guardian.

It had taken a while, but eventually I earned his trust. I'm convinced much of it came from showing him the Autobot symbol we all bore. It told him the good guys did exist. He even has one, on his wrist. But even once I earned his trust, his experience with the Decepticons blurred his trust in the others. He knew they were the good guys, but he didn't know _them. _Eventually, he trusted them all and we landed on earth in search of the Cube.

In the end, we found out the Cube only held a hollow echo of the All Spark power, left behind when all its energy was transferred to Sam when he was born. It had sensed the destruction of the Cube and switched to the next best thing, a to-be trusted human baby with a great future amongst the race it had created.

I knew eventually we won't be on earth and life will be different. Sam has agreed willingly to leave with us to restore Cybertron when the time came. Because of this, Optimus and I decided Sam would only start sparking hatchlings when we left Earth. Sam would keep as much 'normal' as he could before he became the single most important being for our races survival.

But through all this, I still dreaded the day Sam would be gone. I wondered what the All Spark planned to do when Sam's time came. But, it would be more, what would Sam choose to do when his time came. Would he somehow transfer the All Spark to another object or being, or did the All Spark alter his life span?

The past two years, I've been thinking about stuff like this allot. But I did notice it only happened when Sam was gone. When he returned, I only smiled and became grateful for the day I found him and our friendship.

I checked the time and decided Sam should be finishing soon. I stood up and started back towards the door Sam had disappeared through, though it was a ways away. About half way there, the alarm went off and everyone ran off to the team conference room. The one where Optimus and Will could speak to us Autobots and NEST together. It was only used once before, when the Decepticons attacked Australia.

There must be another attack.

I started to run, keeping an optic out for any sigh of the boy. I found him walking down a hall toward the conference room. I rushed forward and scooped him up before continuing the same way to the same room. He gasped, then relaxed realizing who I was.

"Is there another attack?" he asked.

"I think so." I nodded.

"Where?"

"Let's see, shall we?" I asked, slipping through the already full room as Optimus had already began to speak. We were last to enter.

"-been reported. This time, it's in Shanghai this time." Optimus informed.

"Alright. We need teams. Arcee, Chromia, Sideswipe, you three head toward the first jet. Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, the second." Will went on. We stayed in the back, usually Optimus and Will had us stay back because Sam wasn't part of NEST or an Autobot per say. He couldn't handle a gun, and I was always with him.

"Bumblebee, Sam," Optimus said, getting our attention. "You two are in charge of any meetings or conferences about our absences or those questioning the mission." I nodded, there was usually some one unaware the Autobots were on a mission or convinced the 'mission' was just an excuse to go out into public in our robot forms and destroy stuff. Within minutes, everyone was off. I heard one of the NEST soldiers I didn't know mutter as if the second attack over two years was too much. I was suspicious myself. They had to be up to something.

"They're gone." I said, turning away from the departing jets.

"Hope it goes well. I'm getting concerned the Decepticons have something up their sleeve. Why else would they wait so long?" he asked from his perch on my shoulder.

"Of course they do. Let's go hide until they come looking for us." I suggested. We heard someone clear their throat behind us and I turned. A man stood there as if catching some kid sneaking away before he was told to do his chores. And I slouched, knowing there was no escape now. He pointed down another hall, one I knew was filled with Autobot/human conference rooms and I walked down it to the door He directed us to.

"It will be over before you know it." Sam tried to help, though I knew he was just as resistant as I was. I walked through the door and it was practically stuffed with people, most I recognized from last time, the ones who thought we were no different that the Decepticons.

"You said?" I asked, taking my spot between two raised surfaces the humans had built for this reason.

And the torture began, how does Optimus do this almost every day?

* * *

Hoped you liked it. But, no, seriously. It wasn't the best, was it? Tell me if the first was better and then yell at me to reread it before posting more chapters on here. I'm going to try to keep it as the first was, but I haven't worked on it in so long, I should have made myself work on this instead of doing whatever I was doing. What was I doing with my free time?

Anywho, I'm hopefully going to update another story today. It will either be 'Lies or just not the whole truth?' or 'twenty years later'. Maybe both. I don't know. All I know is, I want to know if you agree with the last paragraph or actually think it was good.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update, I honestly have no excuse. Sorry. Hope you like it still.

* * *

They didn't arrive back until the next day.

"They're back!" Sam shouted before turning and walking back over to me. The planes haven't even landed yet, and there was already a meeting forming for Optimus in the main conference room. Sam and I had gotten updates on what had happened from the other Autobots, via comm. link, soon after they finished. From what we heard, the Chinese government isn't too happy. Neither is our current residents'.

"Come on." I insisted, lowering my hand for him. He climbed up and I set him on my shoulder. I walked back to the entrance where Sam had been standing moments ago and watched as the planes landed and the humans exited first.

When the Autobots came out, most headed our way, Optimus made a side trip to Lennox's team.

"How'd you go?" Ironhide asked, being first back to us.

"Shouldn't we be asking you this?" I asked.

"No, off-lining Decepticons is easy. You have to have skill to brave all those pestering politicians." two years ago, he would have just said humans. But he had grown rather fond of Lennox and his family. Especially Annabelle.

"We survived. They weren't as bad this time. We had proof there was a Decepticon this time."

"Didn't you have it last time?" he asked.

"No, no one thought we would need it. Not after we saved the Earth in Mission City." I frowned. The humans, some, twist something that had just happened into something else. It was irritating, but now, Optimus was back and we no longer have to go through that. There's a reason I'm just a scout, and a guardian of course.

After a while, the post mission meeting had begun and we were told to stay at hand, in case of needed extra detail. We all watched, in alt form, as last minute people arrived and the secretary of defense, John Keller, came up on a screen, though he faced away from us all.

Will came in late with a particularly familiar man trailing, looking professionally angry. I hadn't realized he had clearance to come on this base.

"This is the second attack in two years." Director Theodore Galloway climbed up the stairs, ready to scold our leader. He was one of the people that never liked us, but he was skilled and had a high power. He could do stuff when he set his mind to it. No doubt he would eventually try to get us off planet, and at least almost succeed. He was the president's National Security Advisor.

And he thought two attacks was allot.

"Both times in different countries." He continued. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Well they're obviously searching for something." Keller said, he did like us, having been there when Sam rescued me from Sector Seven and when I took care of the Cube. Well, so was Simmons, but I'm still not too fond of the man.

"Or someone. The remaining All Spark fragment is safely locked away under the highest military security system. Megatron, their great leader, is in the middle of the Laurentian Abyss slowly being crushed under the water pressure. What's left here to search for? You, they're hunting you." he now stood in front of Optimus directly. "And how can we trust that you won't lead them to _us_ and _we_ get caught in the cross fire again. _We_ don't need to in this anymore."

"We've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together..." Chief Master Sergeant Epps defended us, but Galloway wasn't in the mood.

"Soldier, you're trained to shoot, not to talk." he shouted down to Epps, who was standing bellow next to Optimus.

"Don't tempt me." I heard him mutter. Optimus said a quick word to tell him off, but I could tell it was half-heartedly. I had to admit, I agreed with Epps. Ironhide especially wouldn't object to helping him do his job.

"What are you getting at, Galloway?" I heard Keller ask, I had a feeling we wouldn't be needed.

"What I'm asking is, if the president decides you're bringing more harm than good," he paused and I knew I sure wouldn't mind helping Epps with his job, some people just get on your nerves. "Will you leave peacefully?"

"Freedom is your right. We will leave. But ask your president this: what if we leave, and you're wrong?" I smiled mentally at Optimus's simple way of handling this. He was so patient; I would never be able to give a rational reason to something so obvious.

"That's a good question." Lennox said, playing neutral. But we all knew he was on our side.

Galloway said nothing and left. That seemed to be his only point to make, and he'd made it. We just had a counter, so he was no longer needed. People started to dispatch and I let Sam out to transform.

"I don't like that guy." Arcee shook her head, coming to stand next to Sam and I. "I really don't like that guy."

"No one does." Sam answered. "Why does he hate you guys so much?" he asked. Usually he counted himself with us, because he really is part of us. He's even part Cybertronian being the All Spark. But Galloway doesn't know that, therefore he didn't hate Sam as he did us. I lowered a hand to lift him up. He climbed up and I didn't set him on my shoulder as we walked away, down to the rec room.

"Could he be a Decepticon spy?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Sorry Bee." Sam said. "I think one of us would have realized this. If not you guys, I definitely would have."

I was a little upset by that, of course he would have been able to tell the difference between Cybertronian and human. The All Spark creates sparks, and every Cybertronian has to have a spark. He should be able to know if someone has a spark or not. But I moved on quickly.

"Fine, but if he's somehow hiding his spark signal, I get to blow his head off." I grumbled. He stared up at me surprised. "What?"

"How much time have you been spending with Ironhide? You aren't this violent." I smiled slightly. No, I have spent a bit of time with Ironhide. But I think the real thing is I don't really want to leave Earth at the moment. I would say I didn't want to leave Sam here, but it had been agreed that he would come with us. But even though he had agreed to help us rebuild Cybertron and restore our home, this is our home for now. And I personally didn't want to leave my home for some theory.

"Not much." Sam rolled his eyes.

"As long as the Bee I know is still there." he leaned back in my hand, that I held against my chest so he wouldn't fall. I glanced down the hall toward the oncoming door. "But I do want to know what the Decepticons are planning. It's gotta be big."

I nodded, hoping whatever was coming wasn't nearly as bad as the last round. For all our sakes, we did not need another battle like that. Both from the obvious, and Ratchet is going to have even more of us to patch up, and that means less patience.

"Well, I certainly hope it isn't too bad. I'm headed back to the rec room. Skids owes me a re-match." I glanced at her as she walked off ahead of us to the door just ahead. Where did she think we were heading? I checked the time quickly to make sure it wasn't some scheduled time for anything. No, it was only about eight thirty.

I glanced down at Sam and noticed he was zoning out again. I stopped walking for a moment and waited to see if he would snap out of it on his own. And when he didn't, I got worried.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I spoke slightly on the loud side and he blinked. He looked up at me, looking worried. "What is it?"

"I think I'm seeing things." he said before turning forward and getting a thoughtful look. I started walking again, but made a quick change in plan and headed toward Ratchet's office.

"What are you seeing?" I asked. I was starting to get really worried.

He didn't answer right away, but looked up at me with unsure eyes. "Symbols. Many of them. But what worries me is, I don't know what kind."

I looked up, trying to understand what he meant, as I made the last turn to the med bay. He didn't realize where I was taking him until he heard Ratchet.

"What brings you two here? You didn't fall again, did you?" he asked Sam. Sam looked up and his eyes went wide before going back to me.

"Why are we here? I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing. I am the All Spark, I'm sure it's just some of the information seeping into my conscious mind." It only then dawned on me. Symbols, he must mean Cybertronian language. But there were many, as there is here on Earth. He does have knowledge from the All Spark, that's how he knew of us, the Autobots, before he knew us. Of course, since he met the Decepticons before us they made him doubt himself in our existence and that's why he didn't trust us as soon as he seen our blue optics.

So he knows it's Cybertronian, but he doesn't know what kind it is.

"What are you talking about youngling? What is wrong?" Ratchet was immediately worried. Everyone cared for him and worried for him, having first met him in his vulnerable and weak state.

"It's nothing." he insisted.

"Sam, can you usually distinguish what language from Cybertron it is?" I asked.

"Well, yes. Of course I can't speak it, because I'm human, but I can write it and hear it. But I don't understand this one."

"You are seeing Cybertronian characters?" Ratchet inquired. The boy nodded and began to object again.

"But I'm sure it-"

"Sam." I interrupted. "It may be nothing, but me being your guardian will worry. It's my right, and I will take advantage of it." He glowered at my hand holding him up.

"Fine, but you don't have the right to worry." he turned to Ratchet.

"True, but I am the medic. So I can give you a check up if you need one." Sam was about to object again, but found no flaw and went back to scowling at my hand. I glanced at Ratchet and requested a comm. link with him.

::Ratchet, what do you think is going on?:: I asked.

::I don't know. But it probably is nothing. All the information the boy holds can't all be understood by his mind. He is human, and as much information that comes with the All Spark, if his mind tried to understand it all, it would overload.::

::I just worry. He's been zoning out allot.::

::And what, pray tell, do you mean by 'allot'?::

::Well, only twice. But I'm sure it won't be the only times.::

::Bumblebee, there isn't much we can do now. But if you wish, I will give the youngling a checkup. Make sure to keep an optic on him.::

::I'd appreciate that.:: with that, I closed it off and started to follow him as he walked toward where he gives the boy checkups. Sam is the only human he treats, mostly because we all trust him most with the boy. And I shudder to think what would happen if they wanted to draw his blood for any purpose. The All Spark energy was most concentrated there, though the information was kept in his mind. All Aspects of the All Spark was distributed throughout him, proving he didn't contain it. He was it.

I glanced down at the boy as his heart rate elevated slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He cowered into my hands and I glanced at Ratchet for help, I was utterly confused.

"I told you. I'm fine. Whatever is going on, it has nothing to do with my bodily health. It's the All Spark, so I just need to get a handle on it." He stared at Ratchet, so I got the feeling he was mostly speaking to him. But I spoke in answer.

"I couldn't hurt to check. Maybe Ratchet can run a test on your blood, to be sure there is no change in your All Spark activity." He looked up at me trustingly, as he usually does. But something was different right now. He didn't seem all too willing to leave me at the moment. It reminded me of when he had trusted me, but hadn't any of the others.

What's wrong? He must be worrying more about this than he had let on. When he worried, he tended to stay with me. Well, it's only happened once before, when the first appearance of a Decepticon came up and the group left. They'd been gone a few days that time and Sam got worried something happened and refused to leave me. When they came back, he didn't trust them for about a day and still refused to separate himself from my hands. I think because of the extended length, he thought they might have been Decepticons in disguise. I couldn't blame him, he had spent that much time with the Decepticons before we found him, and no one could expect him to get completely over it that quickly.

But now I think it wasn't that he thought they were Decepticons in disguise, I think that's just his reaction when he's worried.

"No, I'm find." he said. I glanced at Ratchet and he nodded.

"Alright. But if you zone out again, regardless of the fact it has nothing to do with anything but the All Spark, I'm bringing you back here." I looked at Ratchet.

"He's right. I want to give you a check up if anything else happens." Sam sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going to try and get a hold on it, and next time it happens, I'm going to see if I can make the All Spark let me understand it."

"I thought you are the All Spark. That it can't keep secrets anymore." Ratchet noted his choice in words.

"Yeah, but sometimes things don't come naturally and I need to search through the information and everything to find it." He said, satisfied he wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

"Alright. Even though you aren't letting me give you a check up now, I want you to get some sleep." Ratchet instructed. "Immediately." Sam didn't say anything as I walked us out of there. I agreed, he at the least needs some rest.

I went to our quarters and got ready for a recharge. It was early, but not my much. There was no point in just staying there while Sam sleeps. And I wasn't about to put him down. So I decided for an early turn in.

I tried not to worry too much about what might happen in the future as his heart rate slowed telling me he was falling asleep. He'd been getting more tired quicker lately.

* * *

It wasn't the best of an ending, but I thought it didn't have to be the best. There are probably a bunch of people thinking 'finally' that I got this chapter out. Again, sorry for the wait. I have no excuse.

So it's obvious if you've seen the movie, and if you haven't you probably aren't reading this, and I want to explain that one of the few things I didn't like about the movie was his rapid blinking. It annoyed me, so I'm just having him blank out. I think it makes more since.

Tell me if it's moving too quickly, because I think it kind of is. I'm trying to make only one major event per chapter, if possible, and the rest of the chapter making it my own creation.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, I am honestly trying to update at every opportune moment. But at least I'm updating the one with the least amount of chapters.

Hope you like it.

* * *

I stared at Optimus, Sam on my shoulder in the same state. No one spoke, everyone just turned from Lennox to Optimus.

"How did this happen?" Ironhide demanded.

"I knew we shouldn't have let the humans have it!" Sideswipe shook his head and everyone started to talk at the same time, complaining on how this had happened. This went on for a while, the only two humans present, Sam and Will, stayed quiet. Will had just informed us of this terrible news, and Sam had chosen to remain quiet.

After a moment, Optimus raised a hand and everyone fell silent.

"How did it happen?" Sam at last spoke. Everyone was in agreeance with the question, yet they didn't speak again. They waited patiently for the answer as I remained frozen in shock.

"We believe it was one of Soundwave's minions," Will started. We had told NEST all known Decepticons that might arrive on Earth. And, of course, all of Soundwave's 'cons. "A large cat was spotted about a mile away, thought to be Ravage. If anyone had been unsure it was a Decepticon before, when they attacked, it fired back."

"But, if Ravage was on the border, then how was the shard stolen?" Arcee asked.

"He had sent another, smaller, Decepticon to take it. He had to be stealthy to get by our defenses." Will replied.

"What did he look like?" Ratchet asked.

"The survivors said he was practically invisible. But they could see one red optic."

"Reedman." I said, snapping out of it. "That's how he got in." Optimus nodded.

"But," Jazz cut in. Sam had brought him back soon after Mission city and Jazz was very grateful for it. We all were. Everyone was so devastated by his death; we were overjoyed when Sam said he would be able to bring him back. No one had actually realized completely what it meant to have him the All Spark until then. But what proved to be the biggest result was explaining it to the humans and not making it look like when we die we just, to use Galloway's term (He had just been hired at the time) 'turn off'. When he said that, Sam got upset and yelled at him.

"If they know you're-" Optimus cut him off as soon as he realized what he was about to say.

"Jazz!" Said 'bot glanced at a confused Will and back to Optimus.

"Sorry. Why did the Decepticons go for it though?"

"Most likely to resurrect Megatron." Optimus gave him a look as he spoke. "We will need to be on guard from now on. No doubt we will soon hear of Megatron rising from the ocean."

"Why don't we get you out there?" Will asked, he was obviously thinking we would go after them. Even as only a shard, the All Spark would hold immense power. But, as we all know, the All Spark isn't just a shard. The shard only holds a ghost of its original power. As much power that was used to kill him, there will only be just enough to bring him back no doubt.

"When was it taken?" Optimus asked.

"Last night." Will replied.

"They will be there soon. They will have brought Megatron back before we would have a chance of getting there. And we are not prepared to fight him again." Will nodded.

"Then I will replay this to the others. But we still need to stay on edge. There could be attacked at any moment." Will nodded to everyone before departing. We were silent for a moment, then Jazz turned to Optimus and asked his original question.

"If the Decepticons know about Sam, then why did they take the Cube shard?"

"I believe they probably hope there is enough power left in the shard to bring Megatron back. Just as there was enough energy left to off line him." he turned to Sam and I. "Do you know if there is enough energy left?" he asked Sam.

He hesitated. "I don't know. There was definitely still energy there, but I don't know if it is enough." he paused. "Actually, there is. I just don't know if it will be enough for him to come around strong enough to even walk. It is likely he will be able to fight though."

"They wouldn't have made a move like that unless they knew something was coming. Will is right. We need to stay alert." Ratchet glanced around at everyone, stopping on the twins, who were 'discretely' shoving each other in the back. "Will you knock it off?"

They stopped, but when Ratchet turned away, they started again. We had all learned to ignore them long ago.

"Alright, prepare for attack at anytime. There is definitely something coming." Optimus pulled this conversation to an end. He turned to me. "Bumblebee, if they succeed in bringing Megatron back, they will no doubtable go after Sam. And Megatron has even more of a drive to take the boy than before. Keep him safe."

I nodded. "You don't even need to tell me." he smiled and nodded to Sam before walking away toward the group of rooms where we tracked Decepticon attacks, sightings (because sometimes they leave long before we are able to fight them), and possible sightings. Everyone stuck around for a few moments, then dispatched to their various rooms. Ironhide headed toward the shooting range with the twins and I briefly worried for the red and green mechs' well-being.

I walked off toward our quarters, deciding we had done enough for the day and needed to relax a bit. Instead of going to the rec. room, I knew it would do us both better to remain in our quarters.

"What do you think?" I asked. He looked up at me, for I had just taken him off my shoulder and set him on my lap; we planned to watch a movie.

"Of what? The Decepticons getting the Cube shard?" I nodded as the opening credits started. Our screen was a projector, showing on the wall so it was more my size, and of course it wasn't too big for him. He sighed and looked forward. "I don't like it. I know there isn't much energy left in it, I know it better than anyone, but it is still enough to do damage."

I was silent for a minute, then shifted my hand to its usual spot over his front. He relaxed and leaned back.

"Sam," he hummed in acknowledgement. "Why didn't you just use your own energy to kill Megatron? Or any of the others? You could have done it so easily."

He didn't answer for a minute, then sighed and looked up at me, ignoring the now starting movie. "There is a difference between using the All Spark to destroy sparks, and being the All Spark to destroy sparks. It's hard to do. Not physically, but as you all know, the All Spark isn't something of war. Its purpose is to create life. That part is easy; I did it when I was young. Remember? I told you about it." I nodded, the lamp named 'Arti'. "Restoring life is even easier. They already had a spark, a spark signature, and everything else. I just bring it back into existence instead of creating a whole new one. It's like, carving a cup to fill with water. Jazz's was already carved; all I had to do was refill it, as the water had carved it to begin with. The unique carving is his personality and spark signature. But creating a new one I need to carve it to begin with. I don't carve it all, the water is supposed to do that part, but I needed to start it."

He paused; I had noticed many things remained from our time on the Ark. Like how he didn't talk quite as much when it isn't just us.

"But, destroying sparks goes against the All Spark's nature. That's not what it was created to do, but it can do it. In the Cube, the All Spark was an inanimate object. No will of its own. An object to be wielded by others, who was not affected by the act of using it, But, since the All Spark now _does_ have a will, I have a will, I am affected by it. I can destroy sparks, it's just difficult. It's harder to do, physically. But that isn't the problem, because it isn't much harder. It's more," he hesitated. "Wrong. Like, a doctor. They go to school to save lives. Like Ratchet. He is our medic; he heals 'bots. That's what he does. It's like his job suddenly changes to kill mechs the same way he saves them. With the same equipment. It's just wrong." he hesitated again before coming up with another example.

"Like Ironhide. Like his cannons were taken and used to kill him. Having one's weapons used against them. It's wrong." I nodded, understanding. He himself would be perfectly alright if the All spark is used to kill Decepticons, but the All Spark wouldn't. To the All Spark, every spark is one of its creations and are all something of greatness to it. And so, since the All Spark _is_ Sam, both parts are mixed. He is all for killing the Decepticons; he just can't bring himself to do it using the All Spark.

"Then," I paused. "What do you think the Decepticons are planning?" I used my earlier question in a new way. He smiled lightly at the change of subject and looked back to the screen.

"I don't know. I just hope it won't be too bad. Surely they have something planned that has a chance of destroying us. But I still believe we will prevail." he leaned back, for he had gone forward when he looked up at me. I turned back to the movie and decided I would let my questions to rest; we had plenty of time to talk.

We were soon in the relaxed position and content on the movie. It was half way through when I realized how at ease we were now, having just heard Megatron would soon be back and they would soon be after him again. He was closer to lying down now, and I leaned against the wall, my hand still over him.

Another little while passed as the movie came to a close, leaving many things un answered and barely wrapping up the story. We'd seen it, and the sequel, before, so I knew there was a reason they left it like that. The sequel would answer everything, but at the end of it, more questions had arisen and there is more you are left not to know. The third isn't out yet, but it was scheduled to come out soon. It was the kind of series you can't watch one without the other right after it.

A quick glance down told me I had just been proven wrong. We won't be watching the sequel tonight, for he had already fallen asleep. I smiled gently and turned off the screen, sending the room into darkness. The sun had set during the movie; perhaps it had been longer than I thought. Instead of waking him, I decided to turn in for the night.

I laid down in the usual spot and set him over my spark. For a while, I just stayed like that, with my hand still over him. But his speaking habits weren't the only things retained from our time on the Ark. I shifted my hands and started to run my hand down his back, then starting over again. It was a habit I still had since I started it the first night I found him. It was originally to calm him, but now it was just the normal night thing.

He shifted unconsciously and relaxed farther. I smiled, enjoying my time with the boy. I knew whatever happened in the future, I wasn't letting him go. The Decepticons wanted him, and they would continue to try and capture him, but if they so much as hurt the boy, even Megatron will fear me.

Images of when I first found him ran through my mind, I remembered how he was after that. I shifted him closer at these thoughts before resuming stroking his back. He may be the All Spark, but he is my charge. And there is no way I would let him get hurt in any of this. Not if it is in my power.

He seemed to since my distress somehow in his subconscious mind and shifted again, moving to the position that reminded me of the first morning I woke up with him above my spark. He was huddled in a kind of ball, close to my neck joint.

I smiled and shifted him again, out of the ball and onto his stomach before stroking his back a few more times.

As the hour became later, I laid my hand over him and decided to turn in for the night. I powered down, ready for what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

It was probably kind of boring, but I read over what I already had here. I had his relaxed nature with the others around, but I didn't have much of Sam and Bee's relationship. One would think, just by reading what I already had, that those few months they were on the Ark, where he only spoke to Sam without being asked a direct question and hid in his hands from everyone, had no effect. I'm actually trying to make it so he's sure of himself with the other Autobots around, but somewhat the same as before. Especially when it's just them two.

I will update another before I drop off the face of the earth again, and I'm going to try to make it more than one, but I don't know if it will work out that way.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the extreamly long wait, and I feel terrible about it. But we've got a lot going on right now. Searching for a new place to live, I'm staying at my uncles place, and they give me hardly any time to get on here. I know you didn't come to read about my excuses, so I'm going to hurry and get on with the story.

And about my poll, I guess it might be even longer before I post one of the stories.

Hope you like it.

PS, for the next few updates, I don't have spell check. So I just hope I did alright without it.

* * *

By noon, the alarms we were all waiting for went off. We'd already gotten a plan, and it was already set into action. Ironhide and Jazz would leave with Will's team to investigate where Megatron had been buried, for maybe there had been clues left. Maybe.

Optimus and Arcee were on constent duty of monitering the signature radar. It had the same purpose as a human radar, but had much larger distance, could be set on multiple frequencies, and only picked up on Cybertronian sparks, or trails left behind. But along with it being more advaced, there were ways to block it.

Ratchet took charge of intercepting any transmitions sent and the twins went with Sideswipe, Jolt, and another group of humans to look out for where we think Megatron might go on Earth. We had suspicions of current Decepticon rendezvous points. They are ordered not to engage and to only report back anything they find out.

That leaves the two of us to deal with the diplomatic side of things. We are to withold anything that might compramise the mission, and speak only in a profesional matter. The last thing we need is the government demanding a recall on everything and insisting we do things their way. The thing they just have never managed to understand was that we know what we're doing. And we've already allowed them deep enough into this, with NEST.

"Tell me again how you expect to find Megatron when they can easily block your readings?" Sam sighed in irritation by my side. I was using my holoform in a human confrence room.

"They haved the technology, as we do. But they cannot block their trail. If we can only pick up on reminance-" I was cut off.

"Reminance. As in, by the time you pick up on it, they're long gone?" he leaned forward seriously.

"Yes. But it gives us an idea on where they have been and what they are doing. Also, if we are to happen accross a loose frequency while we are searching, then it will give us great insight on where they are."

"This is all theoretical, though. What are the chances your plan will actualy work?"

"A hundred to one. But that is not our plan. We hope to trail them to where they are headed. We will give Jolt's team the coordinates and they will report back with whatever they find out." Optimus has eternal patiance.

"Why do you not order them to attack?" another man challanged.

"Because that's suiside." Sam helped. "Without Optimus, Megatron will whipe them out."

"From what I've heard, even with Optimus Megatron would win." he hid a smirk. Sam stiffened.

"Optimus Prime's abilities far exceed what was displayed in Mission City. At that time, they were unprepared and there were too few alllies. With the battle taking place int he middle of a dencly populated city, the Autobots could not focus completely on the enemy. They are here to save lives, not just to win a war."

They stared at us for a minute.

"It was your technology that guarded the shard. How do you explain it's disapearence?"

"We had given it's protection to you." I spoke again. "We could not supply proper security measures with it's placement. We are both to blame for it's theft, but we," I put only a hint of stressing on the word, "Are doing all we can to fix the siduation."

"But is it enough? I want to know your soldiers arent just terrorizing the country on a wild goose chase." he stared between us.

"They are my comrads. Optimus Prime is incharge of us." I supplied a brief correction. "But to the point, it's not like we have no leads. At this minute, we are working on finding more."

"And what good are they doing? Have they found anything helpful?" the other man challanged.

"We dont know, we have been here this whole time." Sam sighed.

"Well? Check. Find out what our siduation is. How do you expect us to trust you to handle the siduation if you don't know what's going on?" I didn't speak for a moment, swallowing my anger and requesting a comm link with Ratchet.

_What is it Bumblebee? I can't work with you checking in every few minutes._

_Sorry, and this is only the first time. They are demanding an update on the siduation._

_I've only gotten a crypted message. I uncovered it's meaning easily, however. It is only to announce Megatron's return._

_Thank you._

_Don't contact me again until Ironhide's team has returned. _

The link went dead. I quickly hailed Optimus, feeling he would have also gotten anything from either field teams if they've reported.

_Have you found anything?_

_Yes. I was preparing to contact you as soon as you finished. They have made no effort to hide their spark signatures. They have left Earth, but many remain. Those that have remained have covered their spark signals._

_Why have they left Earth? _I questioned in confusion.

_Reason unknown. I have also heard from Jazz. They have found an offlined Decepticon where Megatron had been dropped. We suspect he has been stripped pf parts to give Megatron a quicker recovery. They are currently making a dive to investigate what radar cannot.k_

_Thank you. We should be finished within the hour._

_Report to the personal confrence room when you have finished. _

He severed the link and I brought myself back to this room.

"Our siduation has improved. There have been no transmitions, and I expect this will not change. But we have found a discarded Decepticon where Megatron had been and we are also aware he has left Earth." Sam looked at me in surprise, along with all others in the room.

"What do you mean he has 'left Earth'?" they questioned.

"But we expect he will return. Many Decepticons remain here."

"What about this Starscream figure?" a man that hadn't spoken asked.

"He has left with Megatron. He is not at his full streingth yet."

"But no doubt he is working on that. Expect more frequent and dramatic Decepticon attacks soon." Sam quickly adapted to the new infrormation.

"And what precautions have you taken?"

"We're on full alert and each and every soldier, Autobot and NEST, will be ready to deploy at any time." I reminded. "I expect we will further determine the siduation later, after this meeting."

"The point of this meeting is so you can share everything with us. How can we stay up to date if you are waiting to discuss the important things after?" the first man became upset.

"Things have changed during this meeting, though. And so I expect we will meet again soon. We could not have known before hand that Megatron would leave the planet, and we could not have known before hand that we will have an offlined Decepticon to haul back here. We can investigate his memory circuits, we couldn't have done this before the meeting." I tried to stay calm.

"Very well. We will resume this meeting at the best oppertunity you have." he sounded spitefull, standing up and tapping the end of his folders and papers on the table as if to straighten them. "We will go to a recess indeffinitaly."

Just like that, I grabbed Sam's wrist and dashed out, unable to leave there quick enough. As soon as we were out of there, I turned to him.

"Hurry to me, Optimus requests our presence as soon as possible. Jolt's team is being recalled." I've worked with Optimus long enough to know this is true. He nodded and I disapeared, transforming out of my alt form.

I waited impatiently as Sam rushed into my quarters, which wasnt far from where we'd been. I quickly scooped him up and swept out and down the deserted halls to the personal Autobot confrence room.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked, moving Sam to my shoulder only then. Optimus turned to me. Every Autobot on the base had been called here after I'd contacted him.

"Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, and agent Epps's team should return within the next few hours." Prime stated quickly. "We have suspicions Starscream and Megatron are returning to Cybertron."

"The only base they had there was the one we invaded." Ratchet pointed out. "We'd searched every other region there. The only thing we found there was Sam." Said boy shifted on my shoulder and I decided to take him down and hold him securly.

"There could possibly be somthing new, more recently put there. Or something hidden below the surface." Optimus reminded. "But speaking of Samuel," he turned to the two of us. "Because of the uncertanty of the siduation and possible dangers, I want you to take Sam to the base in the southern Atlantic."

"Me, or the All Spark?" Sam questioned.

"I'd like to keep the Allspark safe too, but I'm very sure losing you would be a very upsetting thing to all of us." he assured. "Bumblebee, I want you two to leave imediatly. Jolt will take over speaking with the government."

"We could help." I argued.

"Samuel will be a major target for the Decepticons. As both Sam and the All Spark. He holds great power, but the Decepticons should also know by now how much he means to us." Optimus shook his head. Sam stayed silent and I sighed. How could I argue with that?

"Alright." I frowned, rather preffering keeping him safe.

"We'll take care of your cover here. We have a piolet that has volenteered to take you to the next base without an explination." Optimus looked at everyone. "We'll keep things under control here and will keep you posted on what's going on."

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"You will switch to a few diffrent bases, and there will be three diffrent decoy planes. Just in case Soundwave is monitoring our movement. Once you reach the East Coast base, you will head straight to your destination from there."

I nodded, hoping nothing goes wrong. Sam stayed silent and I glanced down at him. He kept his eyes on the speaker.

"Leave now, contact us once you reach the East Coast." I turned to walk out before he finished speaking. I just know something big is about to happen.

I may be paranoid, but it just feels like this is the last time we'll see this place for a long time. I glanced down to Sam, noting he looked to have the same suspicions I had.

I certainly hoped they'll be proved wrong.

* * *

I will be updating more stories today, maybe another of this after a while. R&R


	5. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


End file.
